Command
This article is the complete list of all music tracks from Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 and its expansion Uprising. They were composed by James Hannigan, Frank Klepacki and Timothy Michael Wynn. Track listing #Soviet March – 02:44 #Hell March 3 – 03:31 #Grinder 2 – 02:52 #Hell March (From First to Last Remix) – 03:55 #Russian Celebration – 01:01 #The Might of the Empire – 00:51 #The Motherland – 02:03 #The Red Scare – 02:02 #The Calm Before… - 01:05 #The European Storm – 02:14 #For Mother Russia – 01:59 #Russian Retreat – 01:05 #Red Rock – 01:18 #The Big Apple – 02:01 #Fortifying Brighton – 01:12 #The Red Storm Draws Near – 01:00 #Shock and Awe – 01:50 #Desertion – 01:22 #How the West has Won – 01:47 #Mykonos – 00:37 #The Battle for Mykonos – 02:01 #Lying in Wait – 01:06 #Enter the Shogun Executioner – 01:32 #East Moves West – 01:29 #The Rising Sun is Setting – 01:04 #For the Emperor! – 01:07 #The Empire has Risen – 00:32 #Eastern Mysteries – 01:54 #Sayonara – 02:35 #In the Belly of the Dragon – 02:46 #The Sleeping Beast – 01:56 #The Red Menace – 01:04 #American Cowboys – 01:12 #All Your Base Are Belong to Us – 01:01 #The War Machine Heads West – 02:02 #Crisis in Cuba – 02:05 #Floating Monstrosity – 01:55 #The Chill of War – 00:59 #Soviet Winter – 01:37 #Take ‘Em Out, Tanya! – 01:03 #The Download – 01:02 #Red Alert 3 Credits – 02:23 #The Red March (Reprise) – 01:09 #Hell March 2 (From First to Last Remix) – 01:14 Track 31, "The Sleeping Beast", was used in History Channel's Vietnam in HD series. Unlisted tracks These tracks were not released in the official soundtrack disc. #Bring It! (Allied Combat theme) - 05:00 #Battleground of the Bear (Soviet Combat theme) - 04:10 #Nuclear Death (long version of Red Menace) - 02:41 These lesser tracks were included in an unofficial track listing on the C&C forums (see below for more details). #Allied Leningrad Intro - 00:20 #Brighton Beach Intro - 00:13 #Death Of The Emperor Cue - 00:14 #Imperial Mission 9 Outro - 01:13 #Imperial Tension - 01:07 #Hawaii Intro - 00:13 #Island Fortress Intro - 00:35 #Imperial Cue 1 - 00:09 #Imperial Intro 1 - 00:41 #Imperial Intro 1 Variation - 00:50 #Leningrad Shrunk MCVs Theme - 00:31 #Los Angeles Intro - 00:19 #Mount Rushmore Intro - 00:10 #Mount Rushmore President's Escape #Russia Intro - 00:18 #Shogun Executioner Intro - 00:25 #Shogun Executioner Orchestral Loop - 01:29 #Soviet Mission 1 Interlude 1 - 00:15 #Soviet Mission 1 Interlude 2 - 00:16 #Soviet Mission 9 Intro - 00:37 #Soviet Ambient 1 - 01:42 #Soviet Ambient 2 - 01:56 #Soviet Ambient 3 - 02:32 #Soviet Leningrad Intro - 00:30 #Leningrad Shuttle Theme - 00:43 #Threatened in Havana - 01:38 #Tutorial Theme - 00:58 #Unknown Intro - 01:03 #Victorious Cue 1 - 00:04 #Victorious Cue 2 - 00:22 #Vorkuta Intro - 00:21 #Yokohama Intro - 00:28 Uprising track listing The Uprising tracks were never officially released, however an unofficial listing appeared on the official C&C forums. This was later deleted for an undisclosed reason. #Allied Combat (Uprising Regular Version) - 01:01 #Allied Combat (Uprising Losing Version) - 01:03 #Allied Combat (Uprising Triumphal Version) - 01:37 #Allied Intro 1 - 00:23 #Allied Intro 2 - 00:41 #Allied Intro 3 - 00:07 #Commander's Challenge Ending Theme - 00:48 #Dropping Behind Enemy Lines - 01:29 #Exploring in Romania - 01:31 #Exploring in Shiniga Province - 02:10 #Imperial Intro 1 - 00:12 #Imperial Intro 2 - 01:48 #Imperial Intro 3 - 00:15 #Imperial Combat (Uprising Regular Version) - 03:22 #Imperial Combat (Uprising Losing Version) - 01:50 #Imperial Combat (Uprising Triumphal Version) - 01:58 #Imperial Combat (Uprising Triumphal Version Intro) - 02:05 #Sigma Harmonizer Activation Theme - 00:14 #Sigma Island Track 1 - 01:04 #Sigma Island Track 2 - 02:24 #Sigma Island Track 3 - 01:41 #Sigma Island Track 4 - 01:30 #Sigma Island Track 5 - 01:30 #Soviet Intro 1 - 00:17 #Perseverance (Soviet Combat - Uprising Regular Version) - 01:56 #Abolishment (Soviet Combat - Uprising Losing Version) - 01:34 #Eminent (Soviet Combat - Uprising Triumphal Version) - 01:14 #Soviet March (Sopran Version) - 03:09 #Tatsu Betrays Allies - 00:39 #Threatened in Romania - 02:24 #Threatened in Shiniga Province - 01:41 #World Map Screen Theme - 00:50 #Dakota Detention Camp Theme - 01:56 #Shiro Psychic Research Theme - 01:53 #Yuriko Combat Theme 1 - 02:24 #Yuriko Combat Theme 2 - 01:45 #Yuriko Combat Theme 3 - 01:10 #Yuriko Combat Theme (Triumphal Version 1) - 00:43 #Yuriko Combat Theme (Triumphal Version 2) - 01:04 #Yuriko Difficulty Selection Theme - 01:50 #Yuriko Tension 1 - 01:07 #Yuriko Tension 2 - 01:07 #Yuriko's Theme - 03:32 Other tracks are shared with the vanilla Red Alert 3. Disc release The music disc of Red Alert 3 is packed in the Red Alert 3 Premier Edition, along with the game disc and bonus disc. References * "The complete RA3 Uprising soundtrack! EDIT: + more RA3 tracks that were omitted from the OST. ". Command & Conquer Forums (archived). April 14, 2009. Category:Music Category:Red Alert 3 Category:Trivia